User blog:Jaisy Bohn/Invader ZIM: Substitute Teacher of Doom
The SKOOL. Cut to Ms. Bitters' class. Ms. Bitters is standing in front of the chalk board. On the chalk board behind her, it says "Substitute Teacher Day tomorrow" Ms. Bitters: Children, as you all know, tomorrow is substitute teacher day. Every class will have a substitute teacher while the regular teachers are at home, thinking about how miserable our lives will be the next day. raises both of his hands ZIM? ZIM: What is a substitute teacher? notices all of the children staring at him Oh come on! That is not the craziest think you've ever heard! of the children nod to show they agree with him. All of them except Dib Ms. Bitters: A substitute teacher is a replacement of the regular teacher. ZIM: So the substitute teacher has all the power to make humans obey? Ms. Bitters: Sure. to Dib who looks at ZIM suspiciously. Pan back to ZIM who laughs evilly. Fade out of the classroom. Fade into ZIM's lab where ZIM is working on a machine, out of his disguise. GIR suddenly walks in with his Suck Monkey GIR: Whatcha doin'? ZIM: I am- GIR: Whatcha doin'? ZIM: I am- GIR: Whatcha doin'? angrily grabs a piece of duct tape and puts it on GIR's mouth ZIM: I am building a substitute teacher suit. These substitute teachers have all the power over the humans. I can see them now. into ZIM's little dream. ZIM is outside on the street in his substitute teacher suit. Everyone, including Dib, is bowing to ZIM in a circle around him People: Obey, obey, obey...dialogue out of ZIM's dream, we are back in ZIM's lab. ZIM laughs evilly Computer: Intruder alert! ZIM: What?! My security system should have burned any intruder. opens his door in his disguise. He sees Dib outside wearing fireman's outfit and a space helmet ZIM: Dib! DibMouthing: Hello ZIM. ZIM: What? takes off his helmet Dib: Hello ZIM. As you can see, I have gotten through your security system without being burnt. ZIM: How, how?! Dib: Isn't it obvious? I'm wearing a fireman's outfit. ZIM: And the helmet? Dib: at his helmet I don't know, I thought it would look cool. ZIM: Get off my lawn! walks home. Cut to the next morning. Int. Ms. Bitters' room. Zim enters wearing his substitute teacher suit. He is wearing a tuxedo, a fedora, and a flower in the fedora. He is still the same size. He is also carrying a suitcase ZIM: Good morning FILTHY WORM BABIES!!! I mean, my students. We will have a fabulously DISGUSTING EARTH DAY with learning. Dib: ZIM? What the? ZIM: Now, OBEY YOUR MASTER and take out your text books. Today we will be learning how to- stands on his desk and points at ZIM Dib: ZIM! ZIM: Sit down child, YOUR MASTER COMMANDS IT!!! Dib: Your not our master, ZIM! ZIM: SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!!! I COMMAND YOU!!! Dib: Everybody, it's ZIM! He's roleplaying as a substitute teacher to control us! ZIM: Nonsense, I am a completely normal substitute teacher. Dib: Okay completely normal substitute teacher, teach us something. ZIM: Why? Your already smarter than anyone else on this planet. Dib: Are you calling me smarter than you? ZIM: Why would I say that? Dib: Because, if your normal and human, you live on this planet. And you said I'm already smarter than anyone else on this planet. Therefore, you admitted I'm smarter than you. ZIM: Lies! Dib: Teach us something if you truly are a substitute teacher. ZIM: Fine, here's a pop-quiz. What's 2 + 2? Dib: Pfft! Easy. ZIM: Answer Dib-Worm. I mean, my student. Dib: Four. ZIM: Lies! Everybody, laugh at the Dib-human in shame! entire class laughs at Dib Dib: Oh, by the way. What should we call you? ZIM: Eh? Dib: Every teacher has a name. Ms. Bitters, Mr. Elliot. What's your name? ZIM: Um? Uh? Mr. Substitute Teacher Man! Dib: That's not a name! ZIM: It is now! Dib: Your such a moron. Category:Blog posts